Nate B352
Biography Born in 2531 Nate lived on the far off colony world of Chi Rho , Nate lived there with his family of three, his mom, dad, and himself. In 2535 the colony came under attack by the Covenant. During this attack his mother and father were killed by elites in front of his eyes, he was heroically saved by ODST Team Saber. They relocated him to a bunker where he rode out the fierce battle above. After the battle he swore to get revenge for the murder of his parents. Orphaned and alone the UNSC took note of this and gave him the offer to join the Spartan III Program. He took the offer almost immediately. After his training was completed him and the rest of his company of S-III's went on their first mission. The mission was suicidal in nature but they were successful and Nate was noted for his bravery in combat. Soon after more missions Nate continued to prove himself and he was soon made a Headhunter. Being sent on more suicidal missions that he was not thought to survive Nate performed better than most Headhunters making it back alive mission after mission. After the Human-Covenant War ended Nate was contracted for more Headhunter work, coordinated under the Spartan Branch. He was also contracted by the Office of Naval Intelligence as a security enforcer during the longer research expeditions from 2552-2556. Nate was redeployed to the UNSC Octavius in 2558, after the Requiem Campaign, to help the on going operations in the Regulas System. On the date of July 9th 2558, Olympus' death was faked by O.N.I. so they could use him as a candidate for Project IAPETUS, which was initiative by O.N.I to recreate effective and disciplined special operations Spartan IV's, just how the Spartan II's were. Personality Nate is a team player and is key on communication during missions. He is known to be very social and to crack jokes when the time is right. He is also extremely effective in combat environments, he takes care of his men, and he will get them home. He is known to be very morally and emotionally driven with his decisions. Known for his impeccable skill with firearms and tactics he is easily one of the best marksman the UNSC has available. He is level headed and goes into a situation with full situational awareness and analyses every possible route of advance for his team. He is usually friendly to those he serves with. He has hate for the aliens that attacked his world. Even though the UNSC made peace with them he cannot stand to be around them. However he does have interest in alien tech, he is most interested in Forerunner tech. When he isn't in the mess hall hanging with his fellow crew-mates he drills in Wargame simulations to hone his skills and to push his limits, or works out in the gym. Some can say he is relentless in his training in the simulators. Though he is has been known to take a liking to a few aliens that he has met. Physical Description When looking at Nate he is bigger than most S-III's were, stronger, faster. In Semi Powered Infiltration Armor he looked bulky but menacing due to his sheer size. His right side of his face is slightly burnt, which was caused by a covenant plasma grenade. His S.P.I. Armor has his designation “B352” engraved in the chest plate. He has dark brown hair which is in regulation, and a noticeable jaw line. Biography Becoming Hades After being captured by O.N.I. he was voluntarily rehabilitated after seeing that he was not only betrayed by his close friend, Jason O'Neil, but was also quickly forgotten about by a majority of the Octavius' crew. This made it an easy process for O.N.I.'s augmentations to take hold. His mind, his emotions, his personality, changed after rigorous rehabilitation. Hades also was made into a Spartan IV, and was also injected with the drugs from Project CHRYSANTHEMUM. This makes Hades extremely strong and durable, on par with an SII. Mission to Regulas About a week after initial augmentation, Hades was approved for operations in the field. Hades was briefed on his mission which included two separate objectives. Objective 1, was to manipulate the local Covenant leader to let him stay on the ship, during this time Hades gathered information on covenant plans to obstruct local UNSC operations. Objective 2, was to kill Captain Jason O'Neil due to his ultimately reckless behavior and breakage of many rules in the UNSC Code of Conduct. After a brief encounter with O'Neil Hades realized that the Captain's mind was being altered by a similar infection to The Flood. Hades then weighted his options and made the logical decision to report this to High Command, and offered O'Neil to stand trial for his actions under the pretense that he had been doing these things due to his deteriorating mental state, he would essentially be playing the insanity plea card, and if O'Neil was pardoned of his actions he would receive the appropriate treatment for his infection. After Regulas During his time as an SIV Nate was sent on search and kill missions on Insurrectionist Cells on the remaining Outer Colonies. He continued working for O.N.I. and other UNSC Organizations until he and his ship lost all comms with HighCom in late 2558 Physical Description Hades is bigger than most S-IV’s are in muscle mass, he is also stronger, and faster. In Mjolnir Gen 2 Hades Armor he looked bulky but menacing due to his sheer size. His Armor has virtually no markings, which makes it seem like he is of no affiliation. Not much else is known about Hades due to our limited experience and encounters with him. He has dark brown wavy hair. His right side of his face is severely burnt by a plasma grenade explosion. On his neck there are the markings of “B532” tattooed on his skin. He has a noticeable and strong jawline. Personality Hades is a loner and works alone. He is known to be logically driven. He is also extremely ruthless in combat environments, he doesn't care about the enemy, some can say he has no emotion towards killing another man, but he does take care of his men, and he will get them home. Known for his impeccable skill with firearms and tactics he is easily one of the best marksman that O.N.I Special Operations has available. He is level headed when calm, but is known to get out of control at times if he doesn't take his regular dose of meds, this is due to the augmentations of Project CHRYSANTHEMUM. He goes into a situation with full situational awareness and analyses every possible route of advance for himself and or his team. He has interest in alien tech, he is most interested in Forerunner tech. When he isn't in the field , he drills in Wargame simulations to hone his skills and to push his limits, or works out in the gym. Some can say he is relentless in his training in the simulators. He also works on statistical analysis for O.N.I. during his free time as well. Manufacturing The Hades Armor was manufactured with an intent to be an inherent successor to the Semi Powered Infiltration armor in terms of stealth capabilities. Made with Gen 4 Active Camouflage technology and a effective cooling system, this makes the Hades Armor very effective in the field of stealth warfare. Based of the Recluse design due to it's sleek and undocumented design, this makes the Hades armor a very low profile Mjolnir set. It was made for the intent of using artificial intelligence to help the user perform multiple tasks at once, whether it be scanning an area for Forerunner tech while the user fires at an enemy position or scanning someone next to them while the user carries out a conversation with them. Field Usage The armor preforms remarkably, better '' ''than anything else I have ever worn ~ Hades The only known prototype ever used in the field was by Hades B532 in his mission to Regulas, here the armor was not only tested to it's limits but was observed and studied closely by O.N.I. officials. Category:Beta Company